


Согни и сломай

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: для команды Берсерка на ФБ-2013
Relationships: Casca/Farnese de Vandimion, Casca/Griffith (Berserk), Casca/Griffith/Guts (Berserk), Casca/Guts (Berserk), Griffith/Guts (Berserk), Griffith/Judeau (Berserk)
Kudos: 6





	Согни и сломай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bend and Break](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568324) by Yami White Rain. 



> для команды Берсерка на ФБ-2013

І  
(слишком поздно)

Где-то в глубине души Каска всегда знала, что однажды ее изнасилуют. Как только ее продали, она смирилась с тем, что так и будет.  
И все-таки легче от этого не стало.  
Он был большой. Намного больше нее. И сильный. Намного сильнее нее. И вряд ли он что-нибудь слышал о нежности.  
Каска не могла перестать плакать. А ведь она всегда ненавидела реветь.  
Он расслабился и стал похож на человека, когда закончил. Собрался было слизнуть ее слезы, как вдруг задохнулся и уткнулся лицом Каске в шею – мертвый.  
Ее спаситель – Гриффит, в глазах у него мерцают печаль и сожаление. Вместе с Каской вырастет ее любовь к нему, но это чувство будет запятнано, и Каске никогда не придет в голову, что он – больше, чем просто человек.

ІІ  
(они умирают)

На то, чтобы найти их тела, у Гриффита ушло две недели, четыре дня, восемь часов и двадцать минут. Оба голые, они лежат в обнимку, перепачканные кровью друг друга. Волосы Каски перечеркивают лицо Гатса, а ее рука покоится у него на пояснице. Гатс сжимает одну из ее грудей.  
Странно, но тогда на короткий миг Гриффит почувствовал бешено нахлынувшую ревность. Сжав кулаки и зажмурившись, он говорит себе: это не самое уместное чувство. Не особенно помогает: у него всегда слишком хорошо получалось доводить себя до срыва.  
Джудо подошел сзади и положил руку Гриффиту на плечо.  
– Не стоит делать глупостей, – сказал Джудо. Гриффит подозревал, что он пристально смотрит на Каску, и в глазах Джудо – те же горе и тоска, которые он всегда пытался скрыть, только еще сильнее. – Это предаст их память.  
Гриффит трахал его той ночью и во многие последующие, думая о Гатсе, и иногда – о Гатсе, целующем Каску.

ІІІ  
(используй меня)

Несколько часов Гриффит стоял на коленях в снегу, баюкая свое запястье. Каска отослала Ястребов, знаком приказав Джудо пока что за всем присмотреть.  
Она почти удивилась, когда Гриффит внезапно встал: Каска уже решила, что он никогда не поднимется – так и будет сидеть, уставившись на свою руку, пока не умрет.  
– Я должен кое-что сделать, – сказал Гриффит и улыбнулся ей своей лучшей фальшивой улыбкой.  
В этот миг Каска почувствовала, что ее сердце разбито. В этот миг она наконец осознала, что Гатс ушел и не вернется. В этот миг ее потрясло, как сильно Гриффит любит Гатса – и что ее саму он никогда так не полюбит. В этот миг на нее навалилось понимание того, насколько все изменится и какую боль причинит. В этот самый миг часть ее умерла.  
Гриффит пошел прочь, но Каска схватила его за руку, думая: «Мне нечего терять».  
– Не бросай меня, – сказала Каска. – Я знаю… Я знаю, ты собираешься сделать что-то, о чем потом пожалеешь. Используй меня, а ее не трогай.  
За все время их знакомства она ни разу не видела, чтобы Гриффит выглядел таким удивленным. Пожалуй, он всегда недооценивал, как хорошо она «читает» его.  
Каска не помнила, поцеловала ли его первой – или это был Гриффит. И еще она не смогла бы сказать, в какой момент они перешли от поцелуев к близости.

ІV  
(подвел тебя)

Джудо выразил его чувства, с едва заметной грустной улыбкой произнеся вслух правду: ты любишь Каску.  
Гатс не отрицал этого, но никогда себе в этом и не признавался. Он знал, что Каска любит Гриффита и принял это, уверенный, что Гриффит тоже ее полюбит, и они будут счастливы вместе.  
Сейчас, когда Гатс сжимает ее руку, удерживая Каску от падения навстречу смерти, осознание накрывает его с головой. Он любил Каску и хотел ее. Он хотел целовать ее, обладать ею, опрокинуть ее наземь и любить так, как должен мужчина любить женщину, завладевшую его сердцем.  
Он тянет Каску вверх изо всех сил, зная, что спасет ее.  
Его руки вспотели, и тонкое запястье Каски выскальзывает из ладоней.  
Она падает, улыбаясь, свободнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

V  
(что осталось)

Только она знает, что случилось. Только она видела их смерть. Только она полностью осознает, что это было необходимо. Даже Гриффит и Гатс, умирая, не понимали, почему оба должны погибнуть, так хорошо, как понимала она.  
Каска всегда видела связывающую их нить. И всегда знала, что, какая бы связь ни существовала между Гатсом и Гриффитом, она не могла быть такой же сильной или чистой, как то, что связывало саму Каску с ними обоими – и этого не изменишь, как бы ни хотелось.  
Волосы у нее теперь до бедер, и каждое утро Фарнеза заплетает их в косу. Важно, чтобы Каска хорошо выглядела, даже если ей самой это кажется глупым. Какая разница, красива ли она? Значение имеет только то, как хорошо она правит страной.  
Будь Каска моложе, она бы, наверное, побрилась наголо всем назло. Она ненавидела все, что могло случиться после того, как она влюбилась в Гриффита. После того, как переспала с Гатсом. После того, как Гриффит ее изнасиловал. После того, как сошла с ума, и Гриффит связал ее. После того, как не смогла их спасти, и они оба погибли.  
Каска еще борется, но не с узами судьбы – им она покорилась; просто бывают пустяки, о которых не стоит и задумываться, вроде того, как Фарнеза заплетает ей волосы, и совсем не пустяки – например то, как Фарнеза нежно целует ее в шею, закончив.


End file.
